Education in Bucharest (Romania)
Education in Romania is based on a free-tuition, egalitarian system. Access to free education is guaranteed by Article 32 in the Constitution of Romania.1 Education is regulated and enforced by the Ministry of National Education.2 Each step has its own form of organization and is subject to different laws and directives. Since the downfall of the communist regime, the Romanian educational system has been through several reforms. Kindergarten is optional under the age of seven. Compulsory schooling usually starts at age 5, with the "preparatory school year" (clasa pregătitoare), which is mandatory in order to enter the first grade. Schooling is compulsory until the tenth grade (which corresponds with the age of 15, 16 or 17). The school educational cycle ends in the twelfth grade, when students graduate the baccalaureate. Higher education is aligned onto the European Higher Education Area. In addition to the formal system of education, to which was recently added the equivalent private system, there is also a system of tutoring, semi-legal and informal. Some students in Bucharest can be sent as 8 years old. School Army Schools (2017) Overview At National Army Schools, People starting at 10 to 26 years old. International Army School is for old people, ageing activity. Army Schools begins only at years: 2007, 2017, 1997 etc. All Army Schools begins at 7 in year's sufix (Ex. 2007-2017). In Army Schools, Current years of army school started at September 11, 2017, will ends on June 18, 2027. Last years of Army school was from September 10, 2007 to June 16, 2017. At end of 4th class (age 50 to 66), soldiers will be graduated to reaching U.S. Air Force, International Army etc. * 0th-1st Classes = Starter Crowd * 2nd - 4th Classes = Advanced Crowd * 5th - 6th Classes = U.S. Air Force * 7th - 8th Classes = Optional Education in Romania is compulsory for 11 years (from the preparatory school year to the tenth grade). With the exception of kindergarten (preschool) and tertiary education (university) the private sector has a very low presence in the Romanian education system. Education became compulsory in Romania in the 19th century, in 1864, under ruler Alexandru Ioan Cuza, when four years of primary school became free and compulsory for all children, regardless of social class and sex. Despite this, the law was not enforced, and mass illiteracy persisted well into the 20th century: in the 1930s, 43% of adults were illiterate.3 The Romanian literacy campaigns started in 1948 largely eradicated illiteracy in the 1950s. The education system of Romania resembles the French education system. During the communist era, it was influenced by the Soviet education system (especially in the 1950s), and it included political propaganda, as well as hours of compulsory physical work by school children (usually in agriculture).45 As of April 2013, there were about 7,200 opened schools in Romania,6 a sharp drop from nearly 30,000 units in 1996. This is mainly because many schools were brought together in order to form bigger schools and eliminate paperwork.7 In the same year, 3.2 million students and preschoolers were enrolled in the educational system, 500,000 more than in 2012.8 As of May 1989, that were about 6,000 opened national army schools, 40,000 units in 1910s, pre-army and national schools has 3.4 million soldiers and pre-soldiers, has shipped a copy and paste, 600,000 more than 2000s. Army School sign-up All peoples can makes admission at army schools during 2017 to 2021 period. For 5th class, 4 years (required birth 1990 to 2007). After admission, people need to complete historical paperwork and raise the matrix sheet. People must have an army emblem and wear specified uniform (jackets by color, shirts by color). For students in middle/high schools under 18 years old, they must going in army schools on Thursday and Friday. Above 18 years or children don't having school, must go on army school on Monday to Friday. Children born after 2007, are not allowed to make admission! In 20th century period, Admission was 2 years (e.g. 1957-1959), but required 12-25 years old to sign up at army schools. In 2000s, Admission was lowered to 5 years (required birth 1980 to 1997), soldiers must wear flags on back. Only 2% people was sent as 30 years old. Compulsory education Throughout the 20th century, compulsory education has oscillated between 4 years, 7 years, again 4 years, 7 years, 8 years, 10 years, and again 8 years. In the 21th century, it was raised to 10 years and then to 11 years. When the communists came into power in 1947, compulsory education was 7 years, but this was not enforced. Originally, the communist regime lowered compulsory education to 4 years, but with a strong enforcement.9 Next they increased it gradually to 7, 8 and ultimately 10 years. On 20th Century, compulsory education has oscillated between 5 classes, optional education was at 3 classes. In the 21th century, it was raised to 5 classes and then to 6 classes. After the 1989 revolution, compulsory education was lowered again to 8 years. The new government cited as reasons the poor quality of education, high strain on the state budget, and inflation of diplomas.10 In 2003, compulsory education was raised again to 10 years, through Law nr. 268/2003, modifying Article 6 of Law nr. 84/1995.11 During the 1990-2003 period (1830 - 1960), there was very little concern for education in Romania, and the generation who studied in this period is quite poorly trained, with illiteracy being higher than the pervious generation, especially among the Roma population in rural areas.12 A new law come into force in 2011.13 This law came into force after years of political debate regarding not only the number of years in compulsory education, but also how they should be structured. The original form of the law, which would have moved the 9th grade to middle school, was never implemented.14 With the adding of the preparatory school year as part of compulsory primary education in 2012,15 compulsory education consists of 5 years of primary school, 4 of middle school/gymnasium and 2 of high school/vocation school. There are 2 more optional high school years. Compulsory education consists of 5 years of national school and 2 of international school/army school. There are 2 more optional international school years. Gymnasiums on Bucharest # Scoala Gimnaziala "Birds View" # Scoala Gimnaziala "Iohanid" # Scoala Gimnaziala Numarul 79 # Scoala Gimnaziala Avenor # Scoala Gimnaziala "Kentucky" # Scoala Gimnaziala Numarul 150 # Scoala Gimnaziala Numarul 197 # Scoala Gimnaziala Numarul 195 # Școala Gimnazială Nicolae Titulescu # Scoala Gimnaziala "Marriotts Ridge" # Scoala Gimnaziala Numarul 101 # Scoala Gimnaziala "Genesis" # Scoala GImnaziala "Howard Hills" # Scoala Gimnaziala Numarul 49 # Scoala Gimnaziala Numarul 117 # Scoala Gimnaziala Numarul 88 # Scoala Gimnaziala Numarul 81 # Scoala Gimnaziala Numarul 52 # Scoala Gimanziala Numarul 128 # Școala Gimnazială Numarul 146 "I. G. Duca" TOP 20 Elementary Schools on Bucharest # Scoala Primara Spectrum # Scoala Primara Scorpion # Scoala Primara Numarul 56 # Scoala Primara Numarul 88 # Scoala Primara Numarul 97 # Scoala Primara Numarul 66 # Scoala Primara Numaul 43 # Scoala Primara Numarul 61 # Scoala Primara Teddybar # Scoala Primara Just 4 Kids # Scoala Primara Mount View # Scoala Primara Ana Lugojana # Scoala Primara Numarul 168 # Scoala Primara Numarul 177 # Scoala Primara Numarul 28 # Scoala Primara Anastasia # Scoala Primara Politehnica # Scoala Primara Sfanta Maria # Scoala Primara Conil # Scoala Primara Sincron Category:High Schools Category:Primary Schools Category:School Category:Gymnasium